xmen 4 the Queen and Jack of a hearts a Romys gamble
by Yoruichi89
Summary: Rogues powers are back full force after a run in with the brotherhood.when a sexy smooth talking Cajun saves her life & she finds her self drown to him. what will happen when said Cajun with not leave his Bella alone and would do any thing for a kiss. What terrors From the past will come back and hunt them and keep them form being happy. ( bad summery, just give it a shot Please :)
1. Ch 1 A Bad Dream She wishes

(((((this is my 2nd time posting this story. the first time i posted it i had a lot of spelling and grammar errors. I had a lot of good review but my Errors wear relay i took down my Story and i went i my hunt to find me a beta. I had one and she helped me for the first 2 ch, then i found me another beta who is helping me a lot to make this story a lot better. thank u thriller for all the help and making this story so much better)))))

ok now that i said that lets get to the story. :)

_**NOTES TO GIVE U SOME INF**_O

(((this takes place after x-3, with the add in of the 1st wolverine movie...)))..

To start off with, Jean did not kill Scott and only put him in a coma for 3 months; they found him when they found Jean. But she did still kill the Professor. Then at the last battle, when Logan walked up to Jean, he gave her the cure instead of killing her, weakening the Phoenix so Jean could gain control of herself again. She still has her powers put the Phoenix is gone. It has been 4 months after the battle. Scott woke up a month and a half ago and him and Jean are now taking some time away from the X-Men to get their strength back because they are too weak to fight. They still teach at the school though. (P.s. If you have not seen the little clip at the end of the X-Men 3 movie, you need to watch it to understand what is up with the Professor).

()()()()())()())(()())()(())()()()(())(()()

So it all starts off with Rogue being taken. The X-Men have tracked her to a forest in the middle of nowhere. This chapter goes into a little more detail; just giving you the heads up...

Dreamscape:

It was dark outside and in the middle of a forest the X-jet began to land. As the doors open you can see Logan, Storm, Kitty, Colossus, Bobby and Marvel Girl step out. (Marvel Girl's real name is Carol Danvers; she was accidentally subjected to radiation and transformed into a superhuman with super strength who can also fly. She has blond hair down to her shoulders and a tight black outfit on with a gold lightning bolt going from the top of her chest down to her side. She also has a black eye mask on).

As they all walk out you could tell that Logan was ready for a fight; he had a cigar in his mouth and was wearing that look that said he was going to skin whoever had Rogue. He watched over her like a she was his own kid. All the rest of the X-Men were looking around the woods, whilst Bobby was one of the last to get off the jet, walking besides Colossus and Kitty.

Logan looked behind him to the X-Men he had with him, all of whom were there at the fight when Rogue got taken...but only one was teamed up with her...

Flash back of fight

-(((((It was Bobby.

They were all on a mission looking for the Brotherhood, who were causing the usual problems. When it came to teaming up, Rogue was teamed up with Bobby like always. Even though she did not have her

powers, Rogue still wanted to be an X-Man to help out when she could: Logan could not tell her anything, all he could do was train her and besides, he knew she could handle herself.

Everyone was looking for the Brotherhood when they heard a call from Rogue saying that her and Bobby were under attack, but by the time the rest of the team arrived at the scene, all they found was Bobby on the floor; unconscious... rushing him back to the jet, they managed to track Rogue; she was still moving, but very fast.

As soon as they took off, Bobby slowly came around. The very first thing he saw was a pissed off Logan in his face asking

"What the HELL happened out there?!"

Bobby explained to him that some time after splitting up with the group, John and one other guy mutant ambushed the pair, and, Bobby being Bobby, he rushed things and got himself knocked out just as they took Rogue…..This pissed Logan off even more as he worked out that it was all a trap to get Rogue again.

Logan could not help but think he should have stayed with her...maybe she should not have even been there in the first place… but before he could finish the thought Storm informed him that Rogue had slowed down and she was in the middle of a forest not too far away from where they were.

Why they took her and brought her there, in the middle of nowhere, was beyond him. And in no time they were there)))—

As Storm stood by Logan she was wondering why they would bring her here so far away.. the only thought she could think of was that the Brotherhood did not know that the X-Men had a fully developed tracking system and by bringing her so far from where they were, they assumed there would be no way to find her. But they were wrong: along with the communicator that was left by Bobby, the X-Men also had trackers installed into their uniforms...the only downfall, however, being that the only way to track a fallen X-Man was using the computers installed in the X-Jet or back at the school. The place that the Brotherhood had stopped at was just over an hour away from where the X-Men were currently and the only possible way the enemy could have gotten that far was by super speed...but why stop here...?

Storm placed her hand on Logan's shoulder knowing he was in deep thought. He looked at her, then to the rest of the team.

"Ok, we need to get Rogue, and get out." Logan stated while tossing his finished cigar to the ground. "Everyone split up: Marvel Girl with me; Colossus, Kitty and Bobby, I want you too go with storm."

Deep in the woods..

Pyro (John) and Quicksilver had tied Rogue's hands behind her back and her legs were tied up to, loosely enough so that she could walk awkwardly with Pyro pulling her by the arm.

You could tell Rogue was weak; she kept stumbling and tripping over her feet. She was still trying to pull away, but she was failing at it. The Brotherhood had drugged her with something, causing her to become confused and disoriented. Even so; if she had been untied, John's ass would definitely have been handed to him.

There was no way she would have been in this state without the drug, but it was slowly beginning to wear off and she couldn't help but smile in defiance. Rogue hated this helpless girl act; she was trained by Logan after losing her power and definitely knew how to defend herself better.

Never had she wanted to be in this situation, ever.

She had her X-Man tracker on, she doubted that the two men suspected, and that only made her smile more. With the Tracker on her, Rogue knew her team would find her in no time. After some time of walking John tossed her to the ground roughly.

"What the fuck John! Why are you doing this?" Rouge asked, looking up at him. She was infuriated: being tied up and then dragged through the woods to God-knows-where was not something Rogue found enjoyable. The fact that she was completely defenseless—due to the drug—did not make her mood any better.

"Why the hell not? It's fun being in the brotherhood and, unlike being an X-Man, you get to have fun and you don't have to hide your power." John replied whilst kneeling down in front of her. His eyes were hidden due to the darkness, but the malicious smile on his mouth couldn't be missed.

"Whatever John." Rogue turned her gaze towards Quicksilver, "who the hell is this guy anyway? Your lover?" she asked with a laugh.

John slapped her across the face and stood up.

That slap only made Rogue struggle more against her ties, but with them behind her back it was causing some problems, and even with the drug wearing off it was not enough for her to get out of this.

"You're going to pay for that, John!" She shouted, her lips curling into a disgusted snarl.

"It's Pyro, not John, and for your information this is Magneto's …." The guy smacked John on the side of the head before he could finish and gave John an evil look. "Oh, right, sorry, my bad dude. This is Quicksilver." He finished, while rubbing the spot on his head that had been hit.

Rogue glared at them in hate. She would love nothing more than to punch that smile off the little shit's face. She was thinking in detail, just how she'd accomplish that idea, when she noticed John had pulled a syringe out and had begun to walk towards her.

Was he going to drug her again? Just when she can feel her strength returning.

Did they already know that the original stuff was wearing off?

John looked too sadistically happy about this for it to be the same drug...something was different, and not knowing scared her. Her heart started to go faster. Wear the hell was Logan!

"What is that Pyro?" Rogue asked, trying to remain calm even as she pulled harder at her restraints.

"Oh, this…?" He asked waving the needle around slightly. "This is going to help you Rogue." He said with a grin. "Just so you know; this stuff makes a person a little paranoid at first, so try and relax."

Rogue started moving backwards, her butt sliding harshly against the rough terrain, but suddenly a woman came out of nowhere and grabbed the X-girl, bringing her roughly to her feet.

Twisting her body harshly, Rogue was still barely able to glimpse the woman holding her.

"Rogue, meet my sister, Scarlet Witch." Quicksilver said with a dark smirk on his face. "It's about time you helped us." He said, addressing the woman. He glanced back to Rogue; "Now, stop fussing, it'll be over soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan and Marvel Girl were walking though the deep woods as Logan tried to pick up a scent, when out of nowhere he heard Rogue scream. This is one of the times where Logen was grateful for his heightened sense of hearing: he knew which way the scream came from. With that, his claws popped up and he looked at Marvel Girl.

"That way! You go ahead and I will catch up." Logan ordered, his arm pointing in the direction of the voice.

She nodded and took off flying with Logan following behind her as quickly as he could. John's scent filled his nose, as well as two other unknown mutants. He was ready to kill: Rogue was unprotected and that was unforgivable.

Rogue's scream ripped through the air again. She was in pain.

He ran faster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyro backed away from Rogue, an empty needle in his hand as well as a smirk on his face.

She was screaming, wrenching against the ropes.

"Sis, you can take off the rope around her hands and feet: she isn't going anywhere. The dose we gave her won't allow her much more activity." Quicksilver said with a grin. The Scarlet Witch easily complied and shoved Rogue roughly over to a nearby tree.

Although she was confused, Rogue managed to stand but...'what was that stuff?' Her head was spinning and nothing made sense.

"Rogue!" They heard Logan yell. He was still far away but close enough to worry the Brotherhood.

"Shit! She must have had another tracker on her!" Quicksilver cursed as he grabbed Rogue. "Let's go." Rogue yelled yet again; his touch was like a million needles going through her body. Why was she so sensitive to touch right now?

Before anyone knew what was going on though, Marvel Girl came down from the sky and quickly grabbed Rogue before flying away.

The mutants from the Brotherhood looked at each other and then Quicksilver grabbed his sister's hand. "We will get her later; we have to go," he said as he took off running and they were gone within seconds.

"Hey!" Pyro yelled out, only to hear his name yelled out from behind.

"Pyro!" He looked behind him and just saw Logan as the X-Man tackled him, knocking Pyro out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue was freaking out in Marvel Girl's arms and could not comprehend that she was being saved or that this was a friend, all she knew was that she was in pain and couldn't stop panicking: Rogue just kept grabbing anything within her reach.

"Rogue it's ok. You're going to be ok, just a little longer." Feeling Rogue shaking, Marvel Girl held on tighter to try and keep her from moving. All of a sudden Marvel Girl started to feel very weak and began to fall from the sky, turning at the last moment to take the full impact so Rogue wouldn't be badly injured.

They crashed heavily into a tree branch and Rogue passed out...but as she came around moments later she was back in her right state of mind and looked about her; spotting Marvel Girl a few meters away. The other mutant was not moving. Rogue ran over to her friend and tried to remain calm, as she started to give Marvel Girl CPR...but what Rogue didn't know was that the drug she was injected with had returned her powers.

With every breath she gave...she was taking Marvel Girl's life.

"HELP LOGAN!" Rogue screamed in fear. 'Why is my friend not waking up', she thought. Tears started to fall.

Bobby ran up to Rogue as she was still trying to give her friend CPR but he could see what she was really doing to Marvel Girl.

"Rogue stop!" Finally pulling her off of Marvel Girl, Bobby was very careful not to touch her. "Rogue!"

"Bobby, I have to help her! Let me go!" she struggled with him.

Looking at her, Bobby could only reply calmly; "Rogue, it's over. She's dead...you killed her." Rogue would never forget that look: it was not the look a loved on is supposed to give you. It was so dark...cold...full of fear. It went straight to her heart.

Bobby finally let go and walked over to Marvel Girl.

Dragging John's body behind him, Logan suddenly appeared and headed over to his teammates. He saw Rogue was finally safe and felt relieved but then noticed she was crying...and why was she looking at her hands in that way? It was not until he got closer that Logan spotted Marvel Girl lying on the ground, not moving. Putting two and two together, Logan walked up to them all and placed his hands on Rogue's shirt.

His look was different to Bobby's. Logan truly cared for Rogue and could never look at her like he was distasted with her.

)))( ok not bad for the first Ch right.. please let me know what you think and if this is your 2nd time reading it please let me know what you think of the changes..now remember i can take crite for some but all the hard work went to my beta. I can not say think you enough for helping me with my story.))))


	2. Ch 2 Time to leave

END DREAM: Takes place about 1 month later

Rogue was shook awake form her nightmare, not really knowing what was going on, she sat up quickly and saw it was Logan.

"Kid, you ok?" Logan looked at her with concern, but the look on Rogue's face said it all; "you had that dream again, didn't you?"

"I killed her Logan." Pulling her knees up to her chest, Rogue wrapped her arms around them and placed her chin on them. She was shaking a little. This had been going on and off since it all

happened; it was bad enough that Rogue killed Marvel Girl, but to relive it every night in her dreams was too much. Logan placed a hand on top of hers and she looked at him. " I should have known better; I should have stopped...but I kept going...I kept…." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "Knowing what my power is and I still kept going." Rogue turned so her feet were hanging over the side of the bed and she started at the floor.

"Marie you were just trying to help. You have to let it go."

"I can't Logan. I killed a friend and now, not only do I have her power which I have yet to control, I have her memories and everything...everything she has ever felt; everything she knows…used to know...is now stuck in my head." Rogue held her head in her hands and shook it.

Logan put one arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug, "it's going to be ok, kid."

"I'm a murderer Logan; it's never going to be ok." Tears fell from her eyes and he held her tighter as Rogue buried her face in his shoulder. Logan was the only person she could count on, everyone else looked at her differently.

Everyone but Logan.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

The next day

(((We see Jean, Logan and storm talking in a hospital room, to the body of the man that Professor X's psyche is currently in; however he used his telepathy to get into their heads so that, to them, it looks like the old Professor X. Storm was standing right next to the Professor, Jean was by the window far away from him and Logan was standing at the foot of the bed))

"I don't know professor, I know when she takes someone's power that she takes their traits for a while, but it just hasn't stopped. Will it ever end for her?" Logan asked, looking out of the window.

"Logan; since she took Carol's life, it is always going to be with her, everything Marvel Girl was is now I mean to say is, Rogue is still Rogue...just different." He looked concerned for her. Knowing how much Rogue had been through...and then all of this to add on top of it.

Xavier just wished that there was something he could do...and he was going to do something as soon as he got out of the hospital.

"Is there anything we can do to help her feel like it's not all her fault? I mean she didn't know that whatever was in that needle would give her back her gift," asked Storm. She was as worried as Logan when it came to Rogue; the poor girl just never seem to get a break.

"I know storm, but we just need to give her more time and see what happens. "

" What I'm more concerned about are Quicksilver and The Scarlet Witch," the Professor added.

Looking at the Professor without making eye contact, Jean asked him, "what about them, Professor?"

"Let's just say I've known about them for a long time, … anyway.. How is John doing back at the school?"

"We're using a device around his arms so he can't use his power and it also tells us where he is at all times; if he leaves the school grounds it will let us know." Storm replied.

"It will also shock the piss out of that bastard," Logan muttered with a smile.

"Logan." The Professor gave him the look that he was not pleased. "I told you not to activate that.'

"The kid deserves it," Logan said, placing his hands on the foot of the bed.

"Logan, when you get back to the school, take it off him."

"But Professor we can't trust him. I mean look at everything he has done!"

"Logan, just do it."

Logan moved away from the bed. "All right," he consented, putting a cigar to his mouth and lighting it as he left. Saying goodbye to the Professor, Storm soon followed after.

Jean was about to leave when he spoke up. "Jean I would like to talk to you for a second if that's ok?"

"Sure professor what about?" she turned around to face him, but again she was avoiding making eye contact.

"How are you and Scott doing?" he queried.

"We're good."

"You have been though a lot."

"It's nothing Professor…" moving back to the window, Jean looked out and watched Logan and Storm talking.

"Scott and yourself still have not joined back up with the X-Men?" Xavier knew they loved being X-Men and he also knew that, even though the team was strong, without the two leaders, it was just not strong enough.

"I know Professor, but we are enjoying the time off and enjoy just being teachers. I don't think either of us are much help right now; I can't even use my power to pour milk in a class, let alone anything else."

"Jean why can't you look at me?" She had not looked at him since the Professor had come back.

"You know why Professor. You don't need your power to tell you that..." Jean was playing with her hands now.

"It was not you Jean. Please don't do that to yourself..." he saw her wipe a tear from the side of her face and tried again; "Jean, look at me."

She finally did.

"Listen, Jean I could not be happier, I can walk now. Yes, I am still a little weak, just like you and Scott...but I'm ok Jean. "

"But..." she was about to say something but the Professor cut in.

"Jean, everything is ok. In the end everything worked out ok, so stop blaming yourself. Ok?"

"I'll try Professor..."

"Now go take care of yourself and the kids, and when you're ready you and Scott should consider rejoining your team."

"Yes Professor." Jean nodded and left.

Later that day

Rogue was in Scott's history class, sat in the center of the room next to Boom Boom who was a good friend of hers. Boom Boom's real name was Tabitha Smith. She was a bit of a

problem child, but she was one of Rogue close friends. Her ability is that she can make bombs of various sizes and intensity, which explode upon impact. Trying to concentrate on what Scott was saying - Rogue didn't mind history all that much - she still could not help but notice people around her were looking at her, then turning their heads to whisper to another person. She also noticed Bobby watching her; he looked worried, but didn't say anything. Rogue had broke up with him a few weeks after she got her power back...but that was another story. In the end she felt like she was going to do it anyways and this just gave her another reason.

Rogue was getting tired of people talking about her; she knew what they were saying and it was getting on her last nerve. So after about 15 more minutes she finally got fed up of everyone talking about her, grabbed her books and walked over to the exit.

"Rogue where are you going? Class isn't over yet," Scott demanded.

She kept walking, acting like she did not hear him.

"Rogue!"

And with that she was out of the room. She was now walking the halls, but leaving the class did not help much; Rogue just bumped into more people who were whispering and pointing, of course they were trying to be subtle about it...but who were they kidding!

"Ya, she killed her" "Murderer" is all she kept hearing. Keeping her face down, Rogue kept walking but eventually bumped into someone; when she looked up to say sorry all she saw was red. It was John, and he was smiling at her.

"Hey Rogue, how you doing? Kill anyone else lately?!" he said with a laugh. That was it, the last straw! Rogue just could not take it anymore and grabbed John, holding him up against the locker. "Woah! Rogue chill," he joked with a shaky laugh; John was scared, she could tell, and he had every right to be.

"Chill, John?! Chill! I'll show you chill!" She took off one of her gloves with her teeth and then grabbed him around his neck lifting him off his feet as she drained him and his power. "Not laughing now, are you John!" there was nothing but hate in her eyes; she wanted nothing more than to kill him too.

"Rogue! Please...stop...!" He stuttered, trying to pull her hand away but it was no use, because the only thing in his reach was skin. He had never seen this side of her before.

Students were just standing there, watching as all of this was happening. Then, down the hall Logan turned the corner and saw what was going on.

"Rogue, STOP!" he yelled and took off, trying to get through the kids to get to her before she killed John.

She could not hear Logan yelling at her to stop; Rogue didn't even see everyone starting at her. She just watched John slowly being drained, but then she felt a sharp prick in her neck and she fell down as did John.

John was out cold but he was alive.

Running to Rogue, Logan looked over to see Beast standing over her. Logan bent down to her, picked her up, then looked back at Beast.

"What did you give her?" he asked.

"She will be fine Logan, it will just knock Rogue out for about 5-10minutes. I'm sorry but I had no choice; she was out of control Logan. She would have killed him." Beast said looking at the girl, then John.

Logan took Rogue in his arms, and then walked her to her room and placed her on the bed. A few minutes later she woke up and saw Logan staring at her.

"Rogue, what were you thinking?" Logan was looking at her with that 'worried father' type of look.

"I couldn't help it Logan." She said as she got up and swung her feet to the side of the bed. "It's just...everyone's been taking about me and I thought I could handle it...I was hoping it would go away but then John's always here and it makes it ten times worse."

"I know Rogue, I wanted to leave him locked up...but you know the Professor."

She looked down at her hands. Rogue could feel her victim's power and some of his recent memories.

"Did I kill him?"

"No, but you were close."

"You know I would never mean to kill anyone...it's just...everyone was talking about me and then he came up and, " she let out another sigh, "maybe I should have killed him, at least I wouldn't ever have to see him again."

"Don't ever wish that kid," Logan advised. "Take it from me. And besides, if you killed him you know you would have had to live with him in your head the rest of your life …right?"

She looked at him, now there was a scary thought: John always in her head; that would be worse.

"Well, I guess that's a plus to not killing him..." they both smiled. "Logan, I think I need to leave this place for a while." She looked up at him.

He tried to give Rogue a confused look, but the truth was that Storm had already told him that the girl was thinking of leaving for a bit. Who was he to stop her? Logan had taken a lot of those kinds of trips before.

"I've been thinking about it Logan and I need time away from here; away from this...just time to let it go."

He looked at her and nodded,

"I understand kid. Just be safe and remember that we are always here for you. When are you planning to leave?"

"In a week. I have talked to Jean and Storm and they found me a place and they are going to let me grade papers online so I can earn a bit of money...the only down side is that even though I'll have time to do some of my school work, I'll still have some catching up to do. But Storm said that when I come back, after I'm done with school...I could maybe teach a class myself. I was thinking art..." Rogue said with a smile; she loved art.

"I think you would be great at that." Logan smiled back and gave her a hug and when he pulled away he placed his dog tags in Rogue's hand.

"Why do you keep giving me these Logan?" her smile only got bigger.

"That why I know you are coming back."

"I will always come back Logan; this is my true home and you all are my family."


	3. Ch 3: Alone at last

It had been about 2 months and Rogue was making sure she kept on top of her work, as well as to email or call Logan once every few days, just to let him know that everything was ok. And if Logan called her, she always picked up; that was one call she never missed because she knew if she did then he would be there in no time. It was during one of these calls that Logan informed Rogue that John had escaped from the school and how everybody wanted her to come home. It was just too early; Rogue reassured Logan that she could handle herself if John ever dared try to get her again. Not to mention that this time, she had a little more power...even though she had not mastered it yet...

Besides, Rogue was only about a half a day's drive away from the school so could come home at any time, but it was only Logan and Storm who knew this. The whole point of her moving away was to have time to herself; to clear her head. Since she left, the nightmares weren't quite so frequent.

It didn't mean she didn't keep in touch; Rogue called her friends every now and then to see how everything was, but the thing was that Rogue just loved living on her own! She could blare her music, walk around the whole house in nothing but her robe, hell, she could do whatever she wanted without anyone yelling at her or butting their nose into her business! The house was pretty decent too as she was currently living in one of the houses that the X-Men owned: it was a 3 bedroom house with 2 full bathrooms and it was all hers. She loved having that extra room and even more freedom (having taken her own car and Scott's spare bike when she left). It was easier having Scott's bike; it meant that if anything happened...well, it wasn't hers! The feeling of driving a motorbike just made her blood pump, which was probably something she got from Logan, along with a new taste for different types of beer and alcohol.

Within an hour of leaving the school, Scott had called her to ask why she took his bike, but Rogue just replied that it must have been that bit of Logan that was in side of her, wanting to piss the Cyclops off. She told Scott his bike would be ok and he believed her, after all, it wasn't like she had taken his favourite bike that Logan had a habit of taking.

That thought always made her laugh; the first time Logan "borrowed" Scott's bike, you would have thought Scott was going to die with frustration. Why the two couldn't get along was beyond her: Logan had finally let Jean go, so he wasn't even goggling her all the time. Thank God for that too! Jean was ok, but the thought of Logan being with her...Rogue never liked it; Jean and Scott had each other and were so in love. She always thought that Logan would be great with Storm, they seemed to be getting more friendly the past few weeks.

Now if only Logan would suck it up and ask Ororo out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Rogue liked being on her own, it did get a little lonely at times, such as a night like tonight, but even that didn't matter because on great nights like this, Rogue would take off for a ride.

She had seen a bar called Smoking Ace's on her way home a few times, so she thought she would finally give it a try and go out. Putting her hair up in a tight pony tail, Rogue decided when she got to the bar she would let it down and pulled on a pair of black jeans, dressing them up with a tight red shirt; a pair of gloves to match; black, knee high boots, with just a low heel. Feeling confident, she got on her bike and made her way to the bar. It wasn't too hard to find and after a short ride, Rogue parked her bike up at the bar, took off her helmet off whilst shaking her hair loose and strode in.

The first thing Rogue noticed were a few tables set up for poker; the name of the bar alone should have told her that it was also a poker place. Deciding that was a bonus - after all, Rogue was pretty decent at poker so maybe one night she would play - the Goth made her way to the end of the bar and sat down near one of the tables.

When she sat down, the first thing Rogue noticed was one of the poker players staring at her. Glancing over her shoulder, she tried to subtly get a look at him and took in the long black trench coat he was wearing and was disappointed to see he was wearing dark sunglasses so she couldn't see his eyes.

Well that sucked. The eyes were one of Rogue's favourite parts about a guy, that, and the hair; it had to be just right and damn, this guy had shoulder length, brown hair that was just enough to play with... not to mention the staff leaning against his chair just screamed bad boy! She could not help but hold back a smile. There was something about him that was so appealing to Rogue, but also something that made her feel uneasy.

Ordering a beer, Rogue looked quickly back at the guy to check him out again and when he caught her looking at him, he smiled. She quickly turned back to the bar, trying to hide a smile. At least the bar was close enough to their table so that Rogue could hear everything all four men were saying.

"Come on Gambit! Stop trying to get laid and play already; I want to win my money back!"

{So he is a player then...should have figured} Rogue thought as she waited for her man to speak.

"Now now, boys. Don't rush Gambit, he cannot help but notice a beautiful woman when she walks in," Gambit smiled at Rogue, and, even though she could not see it, she felt it.

{Ok...so his name's Gambit and he has a pretty fine Cajun drawl, and.. what did he just call me? Did he just say I was Beautiful?} Realising what the Cajun just said about her made Rogue blush; she did not look at him for the rest of the night but couldn't help but listen to what was going on; since she had been there, the men had already played four games and 'Gambit' had won all but one hand before she had arrived. She loved the way he kept calling himself gambit. Why did she like that? If it was anyone

else Rogue would have slapped some sense into them, but when he said it, with that Cajun drawl...hot damn! Not matter how much Rogue wanted to look at him again, she didn't.

"Well then boys, Gambit be done for the night. Until next week, eh, maybe Gambit let you win some money back," she heard him say as the Cajun gathered his winnings.

"Damn you, Gambit!" the men all cursed as they left the bar.

Gambit stayed at his seat for a few minutes. He was not much into chasing women and he was going to wait for her to come to him. That was just the way it worked; they always came to him. After a while though, he started to realise he would have to work for this one: she was sitting there, still in her chair and not moving.

So Gambit got up and walked over to the bar…

Rogue was trying so hard not to look at him, so played it cool and kept to drinking her beer instead.

"Well it looks like your going to make Gambit do all the work; but Gambit knows your interested cuz you were listening in on da game." He started the conversation with a cocky smile.

But Rogue was never that easy; she finally looked over to him but kept calm so as to not let on that she was a little interested... "I wouldn't go that far, Cajun. Sure, I overheard you talking bout me so I just wanted to know if I needed to watch myself and to be ready for a fight." She looked away and took a sip of her drink.

"Why would such a fine Southern bella like you need to be ready for a fight? You in some kind of trouble? If so, Gambit could help?" even taking a sip of his beer, Gambit kept his cocky smile.

" I can take care of ma self, thanks." Replied Rogue, twirling her finger in her hair.

"Looks like your about done with dat drink, how bout Gambit buy you another and we get to know each other a little better."

Oh yeh: 100% player! Even if she had been able to touch, for it to go anywhere, Rogue wasn't going to fall for that! Running her fingers through her hair, Rogue gave off a little laugh and leant in towards him. "Tell meh; how many woman does that work on, Cajun? Cause it sure doesn't work on me." And with that, Rogue got up to leave; "now if you don't mind, I better head home."

Gambit stood up too. "Hold on just a second there," meaning to grab the girl's hand, the Cajun was surprised when she yanked it back and faced him; ready for a fight.

"Watch it Cajun."

"Why so jumpy? Gambit just offered to buy you one more drink and maybe know your name?"

"Look, I'm not your type of girl..." Rogue let out a low laugh and looked at the floor, "I'm not anyone's girl..." She looked back at him, defiant again. "So leave it at that. And I'm jumpy because I'm trained to

be. So goodnight Cajun. Oh, and as for my name; just leave it as Southern Bella." She turned her back to him and could not help but smile as she walked away.

When she was gone, Gambit looked to the bar tender, but he could only shrug: "don't ask me her name, this is her first time in here."

Gambit took a drink of his beer and chuckled. Now she was not anything like most women he chased after: she was different in every possible way...and he bet she could fight! All of the women he'd been with - all except one - were so vain...and he honestly couldn't stand that. But then again they were just one nighters or a good time in bed.

But this woman looked like she could put a little bit of a hurting on him...and the Cajun liked the thought of that.

Gambit knew he would be seeing her again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Rogue went to that bar and yet still she could not stop thinking about that man. She'd called Kitty, Jubilee and even Tabitha, just to talk to them about it...and all three of them told her to go back to the bar to see if he was there. Rogue more than wanted to, but she just knew that if she did, it would practically be screaming at Gambit that she was interested in him! Then he'd probably try to kiss her...and she knew what would happen then. It was better to leave it as a fantasy...and she sure had some fantasies about him...

After all the talking with the girls, Rogue decided the best thing to do was to go for a ride on her bike.

On the way to the store, Rogue was about 10minutes away from her house, cruising along on the bike and saw someone in the road, just standing there. As she got closer she made out the figure and knew it was Scarlet Witch. That could only mean one thing: trouble.

The X-Man went to jump off her bike to let it cascade into the other mutant but Scarlet Witch simply swept her hand to one side, making the bike spin off into the woods. Her sapphire eyes followed it as the bike smashed into the trees and turned back to Rogue, but her smug smile disappeared when she saw Rogue still suspended in mid air. Both mutants were shocked! Rogue had never flown before and knew this had to be Marvel Girl's power...but she still had no idea how to control it.

"Well you haven't touched me, so I know you're not using my power." Scarlet Witch sneered at Rogue and raised her hand, "why don't I show you how to use it?" And with another move of her hand she flung Rogue into the woods.

When Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Pyro found her, Rogue was on the ground knocked out; Pyro gave her a couple of kicks for good measure.

"Knock it off, John and put the bracelet on her before she comes around." Commanded Scarlet Witch. She was so tired of the pyromaniac; he would act like such a child at times that it wasn't even funny and both her and her twin brother just couldn't understand why Magneto let him join.

"Fine," John said as he pulled a thick, black bracelet out of his jacket and placed it on Rogue; locking it tightly onto her wrist.


End file.
